The Price That We Pay
by Pyra2
Summary: Shigure's enjoying a quiet evening alone one night when a knock is heard on his door. He answers to find a beautiful girl soaked in rain. When he takes her in he finds that he dosen't transform when he hugs this beautiful stranger.spoilers: Shigure, Akito
1. The Girl In The Rain

**The Price That We Pay**

By: Pyra Thompson

Chapter One: The Girl in the Rain

I don't own Fruits Basket. I hope you all enjoy this one. This is my second fan fiction and I'll be talking a lot less in this one. Hopefully. Enjoy (smiley)!

Shigure sighed. The rain pounded harder on the windows and didn't show any sign of letting up. He set down his pen and decided he'd make himself a cup of tea, before continuing his manuscript. It must have been around two in the morning or so, and Shigure wasn't the least bit tired. He set the packet in the boiling water and sighed again. Why did the rain bother him so much? He could understand Kyo, but he had no idea as to why every time he heard rain on his roof, he was suddenly filled with dismay. He sat down in the living room with his prepared tea and took a long sip. Maybe it was because the rain was so boring. Everyone had long since gone to sleep, and if he were to call Hatori at this hour his next visit to the doctor might be an unpleasant one. "If only I were married to a beautiful house wife, who'd stay up late with me and make me tea, and sit with me on the couch, and whisper sweet things in my ear." Shigure sighed again at the thought of a beautiful woman at his side snuggling up to him. It didn't matter, if he had a woman to cuddle with he'd simply transform. He looked at the ground dejected. She'd left him. She clearly didn't love him anymore, and she'd left him. He felt himself about to weep when he heard an unexpected knock on the door. Setting down his tea he stood to answer it. Who could it be at this late hour? The knock became louder. Shigure opened the door and standing before him was a young girl. She had long brown hair, wet from the pounding rain that she was standing in. Her eye's were a light blue covered by glasses. She wore drenched clothes and a note was stapled to her shirt. Somehow the note seemed dry. She was gorgeous, were it not for how worn and tired she looked.

"I…I gave them…to her…" the woman collapsed onto Shigure.

Hatori was awoken by an unpleasant ringing sound. He tiredly reached for the phone next to his bed. He mumbled a hello. "Hatori! I need you over here right away!" Shigure yelled over the phone.

"It's two in the morning can't this wait?"

"Hatori, I really need you here!" Shigure was serious. This alone was enough to shock Hatori into hanging up and getting dressed. He arrived at Shigure's ten minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked assuming something had happened to Tohru. Shigure stepped aside and let Hatori in.

"She's asleep on the couch. This way." Hatori walked into the living room to see a beautiful girl laid across the couch. She was in Shigure's robe, fast asleep. Hatori looked at the girl then back to Shigure.

"If this is because you think you got her pregnant-"

"No, no, no! Her clothes were wet. She came to my doorstep and fainted on me. I drug her inside and changed her into some dry clothes." Shigure explained. Hatori whipped out his stethoscope and began examining the girl.

"She seems fine. She might get a cold though. Is this all you called me here for?"

"There's more. This girl, she's a Sohma. I found a note attached to her shirt. The ink was undamaged. It read: 'Chloe Sohma, your price has been paid. Signed, Yuko.'" Shigure handed the note to Hatori for examination.

"Who's Yuko? And why did this girl come here? Shigure I still don't understand why my presence is necessary."

"When the girl fell on me, I didn't transform." Hatori stared at his friend in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Hatori asked. Shigure shook his head. "If she's a Sohma, and she doesn't transform when she hugs you then does that mean…"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you could tell me." Shigure said. Hatori stood.

"The only way to find out is to ask her. We'll wait until she wakes up." Hatori planned. Shigure nodded.

"Well then, in the meantime, would you like some tea?" Shigure offered. Hatori accepted.

She stirred. Every muscle in her body ached. She slowly lifted her eyes open. She didn't recognize the room she was in. Where was she? She saw a pair of chocolate eyes pop up in front of her.

"Ah! Our sleeping beauty awakens! How do you feel?" Shigure asked.

"Um…fine. My head hurts a little." She said.

"Do you know where you are?" Shigure asked. She shook her head. "I'm Shigure Sohma, and this is my home. Do you know how you got here?" She shook her head again. Hatori entered the room. "This is my friend Hatori. He's a doctor."

"Um…are you not feeling well?" She asked Shigure.

"He's here to make sure you're all right." Shigure laughed. Hatori brought out his flashlight and shinned it into her eyes.

"How many fingers do you see?" Hatori asked. Holding up three fingers.

"Three."

"Very good. What time is it?" Hatori asked. She looked to the clock.

"Nine o' six."

"Good. Does anything hurt?"

"No, not particularly." She answered.

"Well, you seem to be perfectly healthy. I'd be careful though you might catch a cold." Hatori stood to leave.

"Um, sir?" she asked. He turned.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, could you tell me who I am?" She asked. The two men stood in awe of her. Shigure was the first to speak.

"You, you mean you don't know?" She shook her head. "Your name is Chloe (ka-lee-oh) Sohma. You are distantly related to Hatori and myself."

"I see. Are you and I close?" Chloe asked. Shigure blushed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I'm on your couch, in your clothes, in your house, and your friend is taking care of me."

"Heh heh. Oh that." Shigure chuckled. "You see, you came to my house last night and collapsed. It was raining so I took you in and gave you some dry clothes."

"So then we aren't in a relationship?" Shigure blushed even deeper.

"Hmm…it seems she has amnesia." Hatori guessed.

"What should we do?"

"Well, we'll have her stay here for a while and see if anything naturally comes back to her. If not then we'll look into the Sohma records and see if we can find anything." Hatori planned.

"Here! You want her to stay here!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" Hatori asked.

"Well, no. I guess it's all right." Shigure agreed.

"Good then, walk me to my car." Hatori ordered. Shigure, feeling Haa-san had something important to say in private, followed him. Once they were out of ear shot of Chloe, Hatori asked "Do you know her?"

"Why would you ask me something like that? She just showed up here, I've no clue who she is."

"True. But there had to be some reason why she showed up here of all places, and a Sohma no less. Plus, you seemed to be awful defensive when it came to her staying."

"Well, that's because I didn't transform when she hugged me. I'm afraid she might be a zodiac, then my poor house would get destroyed even more!" Shigure whined.

"Hmm…in any case, take care of her. And don't do anything disgusting. I'll check up in a few days." Hatori unlocked his car.

"But wait! What about Akito?" Shigure asked.

"I don't think we should worry about that now. Just keep your lips sealed until we have more information. Like you said, she could be some unknown zodiac. Her being here might cause a ruckus."

"Hatori," Shigure leaned over into the car window, "have you erased this girl's memories?"

"If I had, do you think I'd be acting this way?" Hatori rolled up his window and took off. Shigure rubbed his eyes and went inside. Why him? Of all the Sohma's, why him? When he entered his house he saw Chloe bowing.

"Uh…I'm sorry if I'm any trouble. But I really appreciate this!" She thanked.

"Don't worry. It's no problem." He said. She lifted her head.

"I'll be out of here as soon as possible." She said.

"Just, pace yourself all right," He put his hand under her chin, "We don't want you fainting again." He smiled and Chloe couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you."

"You must be hungry." Shigure assumed. She looked up at him. He had beautiful eyes. "Why don't you change clothes and I'll order some Takoyaki." He suggested.

"Oh! All right!" She agreed. "Do you have any clothes for me to change into?"

"Well your clothes are still in the wash. But one of my boarders has something for you I'm sure. I'll show you her room."

Tohru's clothes fit all right, but they were a bit tight about the chest. Chloe was far more endowed than Tohru. She wore a white peasant top and a black skirt. She was able to find a hair tie to pull her hair into a ponytail with. When she came down the stairs, Shigure almost tripped over his own feet. She was incredible! Her light complexion, long almond hair, her crystal blue eyes topped off with thin glasses that added the touch of intelligence. She left him speechless.

"Dose it look okay? Her shirt doesn't quite fit me." Chloe asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "you look fantastic!" He praised.


	2. It's better to have loved and lost

Chapter Two: It's Better to Have Loved and Lost…

Hello! I'm Pyra! This is my second fanfic, and I just wanted to say that I dedicate this fic to my good friend Asuka! I love you! Happy Birthday! I hope you like this. It is not the Asuka that has an account on here; it's a different person. I'm afraid that this is going to be very short. Way shorter than my other fic! But enjoy it while it lasts. I'm working very hard on it. I hope you like it! BTW I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch again. She was quite a sight to see when Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki got home. Shigure came to greet them whistling. "Welcome home you three! How was school?" He asked.

"It was fine." Tohru replied forgetting about the beautiful girl sprawled on the couch.

"What's for dinner?" Shigure wondered.

"I was thinking-"

"Shigure! Why is there a woman collapsed on your couch?" Kyo yelled. Shigure shushed him.

"She's sleeping. Come into the dinning room and I'll explain." Shigure said leading them out of the living room.

"Don't tell me Shigure," Yuki started, "that you got her pregnant?"

"Why does everyone assume that?"

The trio was speechless. Until Tohru broke the silence. "Wow! That's wonderful!"

"There's nothing wonderful about that! It means that he dressed her!" Kyo shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us this morning?" Yuki asked.

"I wanted to keep this a secret, then Haa-san said that she'd have to stay here, and I figured telling you would be easier than hiding her. Even though I wouldn't mind keeping her in my room all to myse-" Shigure was cut off by a fist to his face.

"Don't be such a pervert!" Kyo yelled.

"So if she's a Sohma," Tohru asked. "Does that mean she's a zodiac member?"

"Well," Shigure bowed his head in thought, "I don't think so. But Hatori seems to think that there's a chance."

"How can that be? She's never been to the new years banquet. I've never even met her." Yuki pointed out.

"Me neither." Kyo added.

"What makes Hatori think she's a member?" Yuki asked.

"I'll show you!" Shigure cheered.

"He seems a bit too happy about this." Yuki and Kyo thought, but followed Shigure to the living room anyway. Shigure gently pulled Chloe up. He sat next to her and allowed her to fall onto him. Usually he'd transform, but nothing happened. Except Shigure put his arm around her and held her. Everyone stared.

"See? No puff of smoke. Even if she's on my lap." Shigure said shifting her on top of him.

"That's amazing!" Tohru cheered.

"She certainly is a heavy sleeper." Yuki commented. Kyo sat down next to Shigure on the couch. He looked Chloe up and down.

"What a weird chick!" Kyo commented. Shigure let go of Chloe and allowed her to fall on top of Kyo. There was a large puff of pink smoke and Chloe was lying on top of an orange cat. "What!" Kyo yelled.

"Huh?" Said a drowsy Chloe opening her eyes. She smiled at the cat and began to pet him. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hmm…well this is unexpected." Shigure said. Chloe turned to him.

"I'm going back to sleep." She said and rested her head on the arm of the couch. Kyo jumped off the couch.

"What the hell!" Shigure shushed Kyo again. Kyo turned back and quickly changed into his clothes. Tohru turned away. They left to the kitchen.

"She seemed nice." Tohru stated.

"This doesn't make sense. How come I transformed when she hugged me but you didn't?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to tell Haa-san." Shigure left to get the phone.

When Chloe woke up she was properly introduced to Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. She greeted them kindly. It was then decided that, rather than sleeping on the couch, Chloe would be sleeping in Tohru's room until further notice. Hatori didn't have any thoughts on how Kyo could turn but Shigure could not. A few days pasted and Shigure found himself alone with Chloe more and more. That was until-

"Shigure! It is so wonderful to see you once more! How I've long for this moment of reunion!" Ayame shouted.

"Oh. Aaya. How nice of you to visit." Shigure said.

"Hmm….who's this lovely young girl with you Shigure?" Ayame asked indicating Chloe. She held her hand out to him.

"I'm Chl-"

"Ahh! By any chance is this the girl who has amnesia?"

"She is." Shigure said. Ayame grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed it lightly.

"My dear lady I am the fantastic, wonderful, charismatic, incredible, talented Ayame Sohma!" Chloe blushed.

"I'm-"

"Shigure, boil some tea!" Ayame ordered. Shigure sighed and went into the kitchen to make the tea. "Miss Amnesia, have you ever worn a maid outfit?"

"Having amnesia I wouldn't know."

"We can't have that! Take off your clothes and I'll give you one!" Hearing this Shigure popped out of the kitchen and pulled Chloe in with him.

"Chloe, would you please get the tea out of the pantry?" Shigure requested.

"Mr. Sohma, _have_ I ever worn a maid's out fit?" Chloe wondered. Shigure coughed.

"Um…well, I…er" Shigure struggled.

"Am I a maid? Or a house worker?"

"No, you're actually…a writer." Shigure answered with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Am I good?" She handed him the tea packet. He smiled at her.

"You're brilliant."

"So then, did you know me?"

"You and I are relatives after all, even if it is distantly. But I'm afraid that I don't know you very well."

"You seem to act like it." She pointed out. "Are you sure you don't know me?"

"Shigure look at this girl! She looks positively starved! How can you keep such a delicate flower so famished! Come! I shall feed you immediately!" Ayame interrupted grabbing Chloe's hand. He swept her away out the door before Shigure could say or do anything to stop him. When they were far from the house Ayame finally stopped running and allowed Chloe to catch her breath. "Now that we are far from the house I've stopped running to allow you to catch your breath." (Ha, ha, ha! I love being repetitive.)

"What…are…we…doing…here?" she panted. Ayame laughed.

"Why you silly girl! We're here so I can talk to you in private, of course!" Aaya explained. Chloe gave him a confused look. "Here, let us sit and I shall explain further." Aaya offered. Chloe sat on the ground under a tree and Ayame sat next to her. "Has anything happened between yourself and Shigure?"

"Well I've only known him for a short while-"

"No, no, no! Before you got amnesia. Were you in a relationship?"

"I don't know! I have amnesia!" she yelled.

"Calm down there's no need to get angry. I was simply asking. He seems to be acting a bit strange around you though."

"Well I just showed up at his door in the middle of the night. I'm sure anyone would act strange."

"This is different. Do you remember anything at all about him?" Chloe shook her head.

"I don't remember anything about my own life."

"Well I was hoping you could help him with his predicament."

"What predicament?"

"He's been devastated for years since Akito broke up with him. For the past year though he seemed to be feeling better. But then three months ago he was dejected again. No one knows why. Not even Hatori."

"A-key-toe?" Chloe sounded the name. Nothing familiar.

"She's the head of the Sohma family."

"Shigure and her are in a relationship?" she asked.

"No. Listen they were in a relationship now they aren't. Shigure is a good friend of mine I want to make sure he's happy. So will you help him?"

"I'm not sure what I can do. It has nothing to do with me I don't think I should get involved. I mean, I'm enough of a burden on him already."

"Don't be ridiculous! Any man would give his right leg to have such a beautiful young girl in his house!" Ayame reassured standing. "I just need to know one thing. Do you like him?" Chloe blushed.

"I haven't known him very long."

"Answer the question."

"I am attracted to him, yes."

"Good. Then let's be off." He took her hand and continued to run in the same direction as before.

"W-wait! Where are we going!" she stuttered.

"Did you forget already? I promised to feed you!"

Shigure waited patiently for them to return. Tohru had saved Chloe a plate of dinner. It was getting late; Ayame and Chloe had been out for a while. Every time Shigure called Aayas cell phone he only got his voicemail. Finally, there was a knock on the door and Shigure jumped up to get it. Ayame pushed Chloe onto Shigure and quickly left with out a word of explanation.

"Are you all right? I hope Aaya wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh, no. He was very…eccentric."

"I see." Shigure chuckled. "Tohru saved some dinner for you. Come on in and eat it."

"Um…Mr. Sohma?" Chloe said. Shigure stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"It's just… am I. No. What I mean is…is my presence here hurting you at all?" Shigure gave her a confused look. She looked to the ground. "It's just that Ayame said you were heart broken and I didn't want to make it worse by being here. So what I mean is if you don't…want me here I'll leave." She hurried. Shigure smiled in spite of himself.

"What did Aaya say to you exactly?"

"Just that you were upset about your old girlfriend."

"Who? You don't mean Akito do you?" Shigure wondered. Chloe nodded still looking at the floor. Shigure laughed loudly and caused Chloe to look up at him confused. He set his hand on her head. "Don't worry about that my dear. I think Aaya is just making assumptions without understanding the entirety of the situation." He chuckled.

"So then you aren't heart broken?" She asked concerned and a bit happy. Shigure immediately stopped his laughter. His eyes faltered for a moment, then he lightly smiled at Chloe.

"No. Not anymore." He answered softly, thinking to himself.

"That means that me being here is all right?"

"Of course! Now let's go eat some of Tohru's delicious cooking." Shigure cheered. He removed his hand from her head where it had been resting since he put it there, and headed towards the dinning room Chloe in tow.

"That's a relief!" Chloe admitted. "I thought that I was making you uncomfortable."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know. Reminding you of a lost love and all." She replied. Shigure cleared his throat.

After dinner Chloe had fallen asleep into Shigure's lap. Not that he minded. He just sat there gently stroking her hair until he himself could not stay awake any longer and carried her up to Tohru's room. Tohru had been asleep for quite some time and she didn't even so much as budge when Shigure entered the room and laid Chloe down to sleep. He looked at her sleeping face for a long time. He lightly ran his fingers down her cheek. She shifted at the chill of his touch and turned over. Not being able to resist, he leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, then left. Had he not been so depressed by what she'd said, he might have laughed at the irony of it. She did remind him of a lost love. But not Akito.


	3. Leave Me Behind

Chapter Three: Leave Me Behind

A/N: Get ready for a long chapter.

Shigure crouched behind the bushes watching Mitchan run (or is it ran?) around his yard frantically looking for him. He giggled to himself. Messing with her was one of the few things that put a smile on his face nowadays. He wondered how long it would be before he could laugh again and finally get over Akito. Seeing as how being depressed was simply not his style. This, of course, was bad news for Mitchan, for Shigure had increased his teasing since Akito had left him for Kureno. Luckily for her though Shigure was soon going to be so distracted that he would barely tease her at all.

"Um…is there a particular reason why you're hiding behind a bush?" came a beautiful feminine voice from behind. He turned to see a girl, perhaps nineteen, with long brown hair and blue eyes. Shigure was struck speechless by her figure and was unable to answer her. She waved her hand in front of his face. Shigure finally snapped from his personal thoughts and pulled the girl to the ground so she was crouched next to him behind the bush.

"Stay down or you'll be seen." Shigure ordered not unkindly.

"Uh…all right." She agreed confused. "Why?"

"To keep from looking suspicious." He explained.

"And hiding behind a bush isn't suspicious?"

"Shh! Whisper."

"Oh! Sorry. Why don't we want to look suspicious?" She whispered.

"I don't want her to find us." He whispered back.

"Why?"

"I'm playing with her. I was supposed to have the last two hundred pages of my book turned in by now and I haven't. So she's looking for me. She thinks it's not even written yet so I'm teasing her."

"That's awful!" she yelled standing. Shigure quickly pulled her back down.

"Be quiet or she'll find us!" The girl was very close to his face; this would have been somewhat romantic had she not seemed so angry with him.

"I can't believe you're doing something so mean! The poor woman is obviously distraught! She looks practically suicidal!" she reprimanded in a hushed tone. Shigure smiled mischievously.

"Yes I know. Isn't it funny." She gave him another disgusted face. "Oh calm down. I'll give them to her soon enough. Just not yet." She backed away slightly from Shigure and dusted off her black business suit. She stopped in mid dust and turned to Shigure.

"Wait. Last two hundred pages? Are you a writer?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why, yes I am." He bragged.

"You aren't Shigure Sohma?"

"My, my what a talent you have." He praised. At this her attitude changed totally towards Shigure and she smiled admiringly at him.

"Oh my god! It's so great to finally meet you! I'm a huge fan!"

"It's nice to know I have such pretty fans." She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Chloe Sohma. I'm a writer as well. I loved your book 'Beneath the Sheets' it was intriguing!"

"Thank you! It's very nice to meet you. What brings you here to my humble home?"

"I needed some references for college and when I was told that you lived so near by I decided to ask you. If it's all right?"

"Well I haven't read any of your work."

"I've brought a few manuscripts for you to read over." She said reaching for her briefcase.

"Of course. Please come inside and we'll discuss this in detail." Shigure offered standing. This, however, was a very stupid thing to do, considering the fact that Mitsu was still desperately looking for him. After running quite some distance then hiding in a few more bushes, Shigure finally gave her the last two hundred pages and sent her on her way. Shigure sat down in the dinning room with Chloe.

"Now that that's all over with would you like something to eat?"

"I'd actually really rather have you read my work."

"All in good time. I can't read on an empty stomach." Shigure insisted.

"Very well then. But please hurry." Chloe sighed.

"You'll eat some to won't you?" Shigure asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"I can't eat alone. Please join me?" He begged. Unable to resist the look on his admittedly handsome face, she agreed. Shigure picked up the phone and dialed takeout. "Does Takoyaki sound good to you?" he asked.

"Is it vegetarian?" She wondered.

"It's got octopus in it."

She smiled politely at him. "That's fine. Thank you." Over the phone Shigure asked the delivery man to take his time, then after taking a particularly long time eating, he insisted that he'd eaten too much and couldn't read just yet. Chloe scowled. He was toying with her, just as he had with Mitsuru.

"Maybe I should walk it off. Would you like to join me?" he invited. She'd had enough. She picked up her things and walked towards the door. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"If you didn't want to read it you should've just said so!" she yelled. Shigure held her arm to stop her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I arrived here you've used every excuse possible to avoid reading it. So I'm leaving before you resort to faking illiteracy." She pulled her arm from his grasp. He put his hand on her head to stop her again.

"I was just playing with you. I want to read it, really. Please let me see it and I will, right now." He promised. She looked at him for a moment in disbelief, then set her stuff down and gave him the papers. She anxiously waited for an hour for him to finish, when he finally did, he was silent. He just stared at her very hard for a long time.

"Well what did you think?" she asked tired of waiting for him to answer on his own.

"Well, honestly," he sighed looking to the ground, "I loved it!" he shouted brightly, looking up at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely! The characters were so deep! And even though you didn't have much of a plot it was still very captivating. Do you have a sequel coming soon?"

"I…I do. It's an eight book series."

"Excellent! I can't wait!" Chloe smiled proudly.

"So then, you'll be a reference for me?" she asked. Shigure leaned back in his chair and put his hand on his chin thinking.

"Hmm…not just yet." He said. Chloe smile faded.

"Why not?"

"You still haven't gone on that walk with me. After that I'll help you."

"But…it's to late to go on a walk now!" Chloe pointed out.

"Oh! You're right. Well then we'll just have to go tomorrow." He said standing. He offered Chloe his hand to help her stand as well. She took it.

"B-but…I…uh." She was speechless and still stumbling for words all the way to her car, which Shigure helped her into.

"I'll meet you at the Sohma front gates tomorrow at let's say noon. No sense getting up too early."

"I…the…gates? Um…yes." She agreed still a bit taken aback.

"Good. See you then. Wear something nice but less businessy." He instructed. She drove off and Shigure went inside to go to bed. He couldn't help himself; she was more fun than Mitsuru.

She tapped her foot impatiently. First he'd tricked her into coming here and now he was late. She fidgeted with her ponytail to keep herself busy. She wore a long sleeved red shirt that hung slightly off the shoulders, revealing her neck, which was decorated with a black chocker necklace. She wore plain blue jeans and walking shoes that stopped tapping the ground. "Where is he?" she sighed frustrated. There was something about this man that itched at Chloe. Every button he could find on her he pushed and even though she'd only met him yesterday, she could barely stand him. The only time she'd found him tolerable was when they were discussing her book and some of his over dinner. But despite all this she found herself somehow drawn to him. He was physically attractive of course; there was no getting around that. But Chloe was sure that she could not be in a relationship with someone so totally annoying and inconsiderate. Chloe heard a noise across the street and turned her head to see two boys kicking a can along the sidewalk. In this moment when her neck was bare she felt a light tingling sensation. It took her a moment to realize what it was.

"Sorry I'm late." Shigure apologized removing his lips from her neck. Chloe blushed out of anger and embarrassment and slapped the writer.

"Pervert!" She shouted. Shigure smiled quite pleased with himself.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"First you drag me out here, then you're late, and now you just come up and kiss me for no reason! You could at least apologize!"

"That was an apology."

"Well…it was very rude." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Please forgive me?"

"Fine. Can we please discuss you being my reference now?"

"Now, now. We haven't had that walk yet."

"But-!"

"The scenery around the estate is quite lovely. I bet that even though you've lived here your entire life you haven't seen much of. Am I right?"

"Yes you are. But my-"

"Then it'll be my pleasure to show it to you." He said offering her his arm.

"The whole thing! But the estate is huge!"

"So then we'd better get going." Shigure pointed out still offering his arm. She gave in and accepted it, slipping her arm into his. They started walking.

"This is going to take forever." She said.

"Lucky me." Shigure smiled. "Now let's talk a bit more about your book." They walked for a very long time, talking about a whole number of things. Books that they'd read, certain authors they both enjoyed, project's Shigure was working on. Their arms remained linked the entire time. Mainly, because Shigure wouldn't let go, but also because Chloe did not try to break free. It seemed like no time had pasted at all until the sun started to set and Shigure realized that it was getting late.

"Oh! I just realized it's getting late." (Ha, ha, I love being repetitive). "You should be getting home." He said leading her back towards her house.

"What about my-"

"Oh! That's right. We still haven't talked about that. Well, we'll just have to meet again tomorrow."

"But I have plans already."

"That's too bad. I don't know when I'll be free again."

"Well, I guess I could cancel them." Chloe agreed.

"Excellent!" Shigure cheered. "I know this nice quiet restaurant where we can talk. Come by the house tomorrow and I'll show you were it is."

There were many more incidents like this. Shigure would promise to discuss Chloe's college plans and instead get her totally sidetracked with whatever activity they'd chosen. After a month of letting him do this Chloe became frustrated and finally confronted him.

"I am really sick of you using me to entertain yourself! I'm serious about this! College is very important to me right now and you just want to keep from being bored! I'm not doing this anymore, I'm going to find someone who's actually serious about this!" she yelled. Shigure ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Chloe please! I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I do want to help you get into college."

"Then why are you playing around so much!" she shouted. Shigure blushed lightly.

"Because…I wanted an excuse to spend time with you." Chloe looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because…I think that I…" Shigure was having trouble finishing. Chloe was fed up with this and jerked her arm from him storming off again. Shigure ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulders this time. Without waiting for her to object, he kissed her. She was surprised at first, and then relaxed into the feeling of their lips together. They parted. "I think I've fallen in love with you." Chloe's mouth hung open for a few seconds.

"You're mean and selfish and rude and very manipulative!" she criticized. Shigure looked to the ground. "But," he looked back up to see that she was blushing as well. "I think I've fallen in love with you too." She admitted. Shigure's smile returned to his face and they kissed again.

"Um…you're still going to reference me right?" she asked breaking.

"Yes of course." Shigure assured.

"Oh good." She said and continued to kiss him.

They were together for four very enjoyable months. For fear of what Akito may do to her, Shigure kept their relationship a secret from everyone, even Hatori. She only came over when Yuki was out. And often after visiting Akito Shigure would sneak over to her house. Shigure was very happy; he was over Akito and with a beautiful, intelligent woman. Shigure assumed that Akito would be jealous and force Hatori to erase Chloe's memories. Then, the inevitable happened. Chloe learned of the zodiac curse. Shigure was busying himself with tea and she snuck up behind him and hugged him tightly. When the puff of smoke cleared and it was a dog rather than her lover before her, Chloe was dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I can explain this." Shigure claimed.

"Shigure? That's you?" Shigure nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Please listen to me Chloe, there's something I should tell you."

"Yeah, no kidding." She agreed. When he was in his true form he explained everything. The curse, Akito, everything except his relationship with Akito. He felt that that was one of the last things she needed to hear. Chloe was, all things considered, fine with the news. She just smiled and said, "At least you don't turn into a Chihuahua." Again they were happy but Chloe seemed more distant towards Shigure. On a day that Shigure had been visiting Akito, he'd agreed to meet her at the park and sit with her a while. She waited patiently for him on a bench, when Kureno came by.

"Chloe? What're you doing here?" he wondered and sat next to her.

"I'm waiting for a friend of mine. Of course if he makes me wait much longer, I think I'll just leave. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break. The head of the family is seeing a guest and wants to be alone." There was something bitter in Kureno's voice.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel on you." She apologized changing the subject.

"Oh, Chloe that was over five months ago. You don't have to worry about it."

"Well, thanks for helping me out anyway. How have you been?"

"Tired. I've been having a lot of all nighter's recently."

"Work really that hard?"

"I don't think he's up all night working." Shigure injected. Kureno stood up and glared at him. Shigure kept his relaxed smile.

"Shigure what brings you here?" Chloe acted.

"I'm visiting Akito."

"You two know each other?" Kureno asked.

"Yes Shigure was one of my references for college." Chloe explained.

"I thought you were with Akito." Kureno said.

"I finished. You can go back now, I'm sure Akito's lonely." Shigure spat.

"Jealousy is unbecoming for you Shigure." Shigure glared at Kureno then turned his attention toward Chloe.

"Miss Chloe I haven't spoken with you in a while, would you mind walking me to the front gates?"

"Well I am tired of waiting. Sure, why not." She agreed. Shigure helped her to her feet.

"Oh! I was hoping we would be able to talk some more." Kureno said.

"Heh, now who's jealous." Shigure laughed slightly pushing Chloe along.

"Why would I be jealous? I have the girl." Kureno shot back. Shigure glared again and then continued walking.

"Then get back to her." he shot then walked off as quickly as he could. Chloe was confused.

"Who were you two talking about?" Chloe asked when they were out of earshot of Kureno.

"Nothing. You don't need to worry about it." Shigure assured still a bit frustrated with the rooster.

"But I am anyway."

"It's just something that happened a long time ago, dearest. It's no big deal."

"If it's no big deal then why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was growing angrier.

"Why?" She was angry as well.

"I just don't!"

"What are you hiding from me!" She raised her voice stopping.

"Can we please just go home?"

"Not until you talk to me!"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled.

"I do want to talk about it!"

"It's none of your business!"

"I think my boyfriend refusing to tell me a story about his ex makes it my business!"

"Be quiet! Someone might hear you!" Shigure insisted.

"I think I deserve an explanation." She demanded. Shigure sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you win. I'll tell you." After finding a nearby, quiet, place, they sat down and he told her the whole story. He assured her that she was the only one in his heart now. She claimed to believe him, but deep inside it was slowly eating away at her. The curse, Akito, their need for secrecy, everything was piling up inside of her. Until she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Shigure, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore." She stood at his door with her umbrella. It was raining hard outside and her taxi was honking impatiently for her.

"Why!" he demanded. He was prepared to get on his knees and beg her to stay if necessary. "Is this about Akito? Because I swear that-"

"There's more to it than that. It's the whole curse in general. I want to be able to hold you, to meet your friends. I can't live in this closet relationship anymore." Shigure got on his knees.

"Please don't leave me. I love you!" Chloe felt as if she was about to cry. She knelt down and kissed him for the last time on the cheek.

"I love you too." And then she left.

I suppose in a way it was very parallel to what happened between Hatori and Kana. But this was different. Hatori had someone else. Him and Maya were obviously meant for one another. Chloe was the only one for me. Akito was nothing compared to what Chloe and me had. But, it was over. She'd left and with her she took all of our happy memories. It seemed that all that was left was the pain of her absence. I didn't even have the will to die. It hurt just to move. I just sat in my office for three days, not leaving. But I wouldn't have traded it for anything. Even if painful memories were the only memories I had of her, I wanted them. I thought that she'd never come back. That I'd always be alone with this empty void in my life. Nothing could fill it. I've never been so happy to be wrong. 

Whew! Seven pages! That was a lot of work! So proud that it's done. Everything seems to be wrapping up nicely. (Smiley). Thanks for reading. Love, Pyra.


	4. Supply and Demand

Chapter Four: Supply and Demand

Mwahahahaha! Are there any XXXHolic fans in the house? Shifty eyes and mischievous smile BTW I don't own XXXHolic.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had all left for school and Shigure and Chloe were alone in the house again. Chloe fixed coffee in the kitchen; Shigure was still sleeping. She walked up to his room and lightly knocked on the door. Not being shut all the way, it opened to reveal a serene Shigure sleeping topless. Chloe knew full well that it was impolite to stare at a half naked man, but for some reason she couldn't pull her eyes away. She smiled in spite of herself. There was something about him. Something more than just a physical attraction. She felt drawn to him, like some other force pulled her to his house. He was so kind to her. Chloe wanted to stand there and watch him for a little longer. He groaned in his sleep and turned over. At this Chloe realized that he might wake up and find it strange that she was staring at him. So she went down stairs to take the coffee off the pot. About half an hour later Shigure came down stairs, still topless for some reason.

"Oh! You made coffee. Thank you." He said and kissed her lightly on the neck. Chloe's entire being turned bright red.

"Uh…you're welcome." She stuttered. Shigure poured himself some coffee and sat down to read the paper as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Hmm…seems the rain should start up again soon. Too bad, I was enjoying the sunny weather." The phone rang and Chloe rushed to get it, still blushing.

"Hello, Shigure Sohma residence." Chloe greeted over the phone.

"Hello Chloe. This is Hatori, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Are you adjusting to Shigure well?"

"Ah…um…he's been very kind."

"Humph. Could I speak with him please?"

"Certainly." Chloe gently set the phone down. "Shigure, Hatori wants to speak with you."

"I'll be right there." He yelled back. He took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Shigure, I've been looking through the Sohma records to find some information about Chloe."

"Oh? And did you find anything?"

"Yes, actually. I found something very interesting. You lied to me Shigure."

"Why, what ever do you mean?" Shigure played dumb.

"You said that you didn't know this girl. In the records you were a reference of hers for college. She was at your house frequently."

"Oh! Yes that's right. I remember now. Yes I did reference her but it was quite some time ago."

"Hmm…is that so?" Hatori did not believe Shigure, but he decided to let it go. If Shigure didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't. "In any case. I found a recite from the place where she was last seen before she disappeared, then showed up at your house."

"What type of place?" Shigure wondered.

"I'm not sure. But, it looks like she was doing a lot of research on it before she left. There are books and news paper articles every where."

"Do you have the address?"

"Yes. Do you want me to stop in?"

"No. I'll go." He said looking behind him at Chloe in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Aw…Ha-san! How sweet of you."

"I offered because it's in Tokyo."

"Very well then. Would you give me a ride?" Shigure asked.

"Chloe. I'm going out for a bit. I don't think I'll be home for dinner, would you tell the others for me?" Shigure requested pulling his coat on.

"Um…sure. Where are you going?"

"Just out with Hatori for a while. We have some errands we need to run."

"Be safe." She wished. He smiled at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"She was missing for a while? Why didn't anyone try to find her?" Hatori asked. More to just break the silence rather than start conversation. For some reason, Shigure was being quiet. Hatori had never, in his entire life, heard silence around Shigure. All the years wishing that he would just shut up, and now Hatori couldn't stand the silence.

"She wasn't really in touch with her parents. I suppose no one noticed she was missing."

"How did you know she wasn't in touch with her parents?"

"When I was talking to her, before she disappeared, she said that her parents wouldn't approve of her going to the college she was, so cut off communication with her." Shigure had grown accustom to lying about his and Chloe's relationship. He wondered why he still was. It's not like it would matter if Akito ordered her memories erased. She didn't remember him anyway. But Akito might order her to never see him again, and Shigure didn't know if he could stand going through that again.

"I see." Hatori sighed. He'd thought that himself and Shigure were good enough friends that he didn't have to lie to him. But, Hatori supposed that were he in Shigure's shoes, he wouldn't tell him anything either. "Oh! That reminds me."

"What?" Shigure asked turning from the car window to look at Hatori for the first time since that got in the car.

"Someone did put out a missing persons ad for her." Hatori said flipping through some documents.

"Who?"

"Here it is." He said handing the file to his friend. "I was a bit shocked when I saw it. I didn't know he actually spoke to other people besides Akito."

"Kureno." Shigure scuffed. "Stuck up cock!" he spat and threw the file behind him.

"I confronted him about it. He just said that it was his job to put out an ad if someone was missing."

"He's a filthy liar." Shigure mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"How long before we get there?" he snapped.

"Not too long. Another hour I guess." And that was the last of the conversation for the ride there.

The shop seemed too big and old to be an antique shop. It had a very high fence and looked practically deserted. When Hatori and Shigure entered the shop they where greeted by two strange little girls. One was called Maru-Dashi, and the other Maro-Dashi. The two had claimed that their mistress had been waiting for them and led them into the dinning room. Tea and cakes rested on the table and in beautiful porcelain dishes. The food and drinks had been made just recently and it did seem as though the two zodiacs had been expected. A huge comfortable looking chair sat at the front of the table possibly, for their host. The two girls stood at the door and watched as Hatori and Shigure quietly sipped their tea.

"Excuse me. But, we would like to speak with the person who runs this shop." Shigure asked after no longer being able to take their blank stares.

"Mistress will be here shortly. She asks that you wait only a little longer." They spoke simultaneously.

"We're in a bit of a rush." Shigure said.

"Please, all your questions about madam Chloe will be answered shortly." The two men's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know we were asking about her?" Hatori asked.

"Please, all your questions about madam Chloe will be answered shortly." They repeated. Shigure looked at Hatori, who shook his head. Shigure sighed and took another teacake. "Ah! Mistress is able to see you know." They announced. Shigure looked up in mid-bite. "Presenting, the owner of this shop! The beautiful and powerful: Madam Yuko!" At the sound of her name a tall woman with long black hair burst forth from the door in front of them. She wore a red yukata and chopsticks, to hold up her hair. Shigure and Hatori realized they were supposed to be clapping and immediately started to do so. Yuko sat in her chair.

"Thank you. Now you must be Shigure and Hatori Sohma." She assumed.

"Y-yes, we are." Shigure spoke amazed.

"And you're here about Chloe Sohma."

"How did you-" Hatori asked.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But I'm a busy woman and I have other things to do, so I'd like to hurry this along."

"Chloe disappeared, this is the last place she was seen. There are articles and research notes all over her house about this place." Hatori said.

"Yes that would make sense. She was seen here last. But I understand she's been found by now. Correct Shigure?"

"Y-yes."

"When we found her, she had amnesia." Hatori added.

"Yes, that's because I erased her memories." Yuko said calmly.

"What!" Shigure shouted. "Why!"

Yuko sighed deeply. "To answer all your questions I'll need to start by telling you what kind of business I run. In few words, I'm a trader. People come to me with things they want or need and I trade it to them for something of equal value. My business is based on equivalent exchange." Yuko stopped to eat another teacake.

"What does this have to do with Chloe?" Shigure pressed.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Calm down. Tell Watanuki we need more tea." She ordered the girls. They went into the kitchen. "Anyway, a while ago Chloe Sohma came to me with a problem. She'd done lots of research on me to find my shop. When she arrived we made a deal I gave her what she wanted in exchange for her memories."

"What did she want so badly?" Hatori asked, but Shigure felt that he already knew the answer.

"She wanted to be able to hold her lover. She told me the names of all the members of the zodiac curse. That's how I knew about you two. After she told me the whole story, we made a deal. The most precious thing in the world to her and in exchange I would make her an exception to the zodiac curse. But only to the one she loved." Hatori looked at Shigure. He hung his head in shame. Hatori looked back over to Yuko.

"The thing most precious. Her memories." Hatori concluded.

"Not exactly. Just her memories of Shigure. But she knew that making this deal would be pointless, so before it was agreed she made another one with me."

"Which was?" Hatori asked.

"She wanted a guarantee that herself and Shigure would end up together again. To do this she traded the rest of her memories. Her life, her parents, her friends. Then I pinned a note to her and had Watanuki drive her to your place." Yuko ended leaning back in her chair. "Speaking of which, where is that tea?" she asked herself.

"So then, how did you know we were coming?" Shigure asked still hanging his head.

"She told me. She said that you would show up here trying to help her and that Hatori would come with you since you didn't own a car or license."

"She seemed to know you quite well, Shigure." Hatori said.

"So she gave up her entire life, so she could be with me?" Shigure said aloud, just to put the situation in perspective.

"That's pretty much it. She'd left you that night with every intent of coming back." Yuko said.

"So, I guess she won't be getting her memories back then?" Hatori assumed.

"Only if, Shigure doesn't want to be with her. Do you want to be with her?" Yuko wondered. Shigure stood from the table and turned to the door.

"Thank you for all your help Miss Yuko. Hatori I think we should be getting home."

"Right." Hatori agreed also standing. "Ms. Yuko." He nodded to her and they left.

The ride back was an uncomfortable tense silence between the dragon and the dog. Shigure spent most of it in thought, staring out the window, whilst Hatori simply tried to concentrate on driving. It wasn't until they were parked in front of Shigure's house late into the night that Shigure finally spoke.

"Thank you for the ride." He said simply, but he did not reach for the car door handle.

"No problem." Hatori said. There was another silence. Shigure still did not make eye contact with his friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I just didn't want to risk Akito finding out." Shigure explained.

"I understand Shigure. I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed that you'd think that after all I went through with Kana that I wouldn't understand."

"Thank you, old friend." Shigure said finally looking Hatori in the eye and smiling.

"No problem." Hatori smiled back.

Shigure set his shoes down at the door and hung up his coat. He imagined that everyone was in bed by now. He was about to walk up the stairs to his room when he saw someone standing on the steps. It was Chloe. "Shigure," she said voice shaking, "I need to talk to you about something."


	5. Meanwhile Back at the Ranch

Chapter Five: Meanwhile Back at the Ranch…

Tee hee. Lemony Snicket. Giggle This is a last minute chapter that I decided to put in spur of the moment. I was like "hey this would be awesome" so I did it. Because, hey, I'm a freaking genius. And modest to. Enjoy.

Chloe was about to start the dishes, but decided against it, remembering that Tohru insisted on doing them herself. Tohru forbid Chloe from doing any housework, and since Shigure wasn't there, Chloe found herself very bored. Whenever Shigure was gone, which wasn't very often, she would read some of his books that he left around the house. But she didn't feel like reading and there was nothing on television, so she took a walk. Not that she had anywhere to go, she'd only been outside of Shigure's house once since she'd arrived. Except for the time when Ayame had taken her out for lunch. So, that being the only place that she somehow knew how to get to, she decided to go out to eat. She left a note on the table and locked the house.

When she finally found the place, she discovered that she had no money to but lunch with. As she was about to leave she heard someone call her name. "Chloe! Chloe is that you?" she turned to see a tall man, about Shigure's height, with semi-long brown hair. He didn't look familiar to her, but he obviously knew her. He walked towards her smiling. "It is you! I'm so happy to see you! Where've you been? You gave us all quite a scare." Chloe just stared at him unable to reply.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked. Kureno almost looked hurt by this.

"Y-you…you don't remember me?" she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I've had an accident recently, I can't remember anything."

"Oh, I get it you're joking." Kureno assumed.

"I'm afraid not." His smile faded.

"Where've you been staying all this time?"

"Just recently I've been staying with Shigure Sohma." Kureno scowled.

"Shigure. Do you know anything about yourself?"

"Just that I'm Chloe Sohma and I'm a writer."

"I see." He looked to the ground disappointed. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait! Did you know me?" she asked. He looked up at her eager face. His expression grew softer.

"Yes. Quite well actually."

"Would you mind telling me some things? There's stuff I'd like to know, but Shigure didn't know me that well to begin with and I can't remember anyone who would."

"I'd love to. Where would you like to start?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to start by getting some lunch." She said sheepishly. He smiled at her again.

"Certainly. It'd be my pleasure." He agreed and took her arm in his and led her back into the restaurant. Being the gentle men he was he insisted he pay for lunch.

"Shigure tells me that I'm a writer. Is that true?"

"Yes. Seems he told the truth for once. You are, er were, writing an eight book series."

"Seriously! Did you read any of it? Was it any good?" she asked eagerly. Kureno smiled. This was how she reacted the first time he'd read her book.

"Yes I did. All of it, I was the first person to."

"Well? Did you like it?"

"I did. I only got so far though before you disappeared."

"Oh. So then I didn't finish it." She said dejected.

"I'm sorry. I've made you depressed." Kureno apologized reaching over the table to hold her hand in comfort. She removed them lightly and set her hands on her lap.

"No it's not your fault. It's just depressing that I didn't get to finish the series, and now I never will. It's a shame." He took his hand back and looked to the ground.

"Yes it is."

"Well on to the next question. How did I know you?"

"Well, we uh…" Kureno paused for a moment thinking of something to say, "You something! I just remembered. You did finish the series. The rough drafts any way, I just hadn't finished reading them."

"Are you serious!" she shouted with glee. (Ha, ha! Glee!)

"Certainly. They're in your house. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Would you, please?" she asked.

"Of course. Just let me pay and we can go right now."

Chloe's house was actually quite messy. There were papers, books, and newspapers spread everywhere. Some of them seemed to be in piles but whether it was by coincidence or some form of organized chaos, neither Kureno nor Chloe could tell. It was a small house, only one bedroom and one bathroom. The kitchen and dinning room were connected and the living room was well furnished. Her computer and printer were plugged into the wall. She didn't have a study but a bookcase next to a chair and lamp. In the bedroom there was a dresser and a queen-sized bed with blue sheets. Chloe was impressed.

"This is actually the first time I've been here in months. It was a bit cleaner when I last saw it."

"You mean it's always this messy?"

"Pretty much. You used to say that all writer's work best in an unorganized environment. You and Shigure are the only writer's I've ever met and both of you are pretty disorganized."

"How are we ever going to find my book's under all this mess?" she wondered. Kureno walked over to the computer and turned it on.

"I'm sure the files are still here, we'll just print them out." Kureno suggested.

"Awesome! Thank you!"

"It'll probably take a while. Why don't you make us some tea?" he asked. Chloe nodded and left to the kitchen. After Kureno started printing everything they sat in her living room quietly drinking tea. Chloe could sense that it was a subject Kureno didn't want to talk about, but she had to know.

"You never answered me. How did I know you?" Kureno took a deep breath.

"We were…sort of involved."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"We weren't officially a couple. You and I went on dates and such. But in the end I was pretty much married to my work."

"So then are we still together?" she asked hoping the answer would be 'no'. She didn't know why. This man was very handsome and kind, but she couldn't shake the thought of Shigure from her head.

"Yes, we're engaged." He answered smiling and sipping his tea.

"Really?" she shouted almost spilling her tea.

"Is that a problem?" Kureno wondered. She sat back down and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Actually, yes, it is." She confessed. Kureno looked heart broken.

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong. You're very sweet, and charming, but I think I'm in love with someone else."

"You think? The way you talk me up, you'd better be sure." He joked.

"I'm sure. I do love him. There's just something about him that calls to me." Kureno smiled in spite of himself. He stood and kissed her on the forehead.

"We weren't engaged. It was just wishful thinking on my part." She looked up at him surprised. "I wanted to get married but when you started college we slowly grew apart and you ended it." The printer stopped and spit out the last page. "Oh look at that! It's all done." He walked over to collect the papers and put them in proper order.

"I'm…sorry that I hurt you. Mr. Kureno." Chloe apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You found someone else and so did I. It just wasn't meant to be." He handed her the papers. "I hope he returns your feelings." She smiled up at him.

"Me too. I hope everything works out with your new girl as well."

"That would be nice. You should get home. If there're any more questions feel free to ask me. I live in the main house, just ask for me."

"Thank you again, Kureno." She bowed, then left for home. There was something very important she had to tell Shigure.


	6. Will You Fall for Me?

Chapter Six: Will You Fall for Me?

A/N: Now let's get back on track, shall we?

She was shaking quite a bit. I wondered what was wrong. It occurred to me that perhaps Akito or Kureno had come by and said something to upset her. But she wasn't shaking from fear. It was more like she was nervous.

"Shigure, I…uh, I know I haven't known you long, and I know that you have feelings for someone else." Shigure assumed she meant Akito. "But I can't help the way I feel. If I don't tell you soon, it might burst out of me." Her heart was beating faster. "I want you to know that, I don't care if I never get my memories back, even if I go the rest of my life not knowing who I was. I'm still happy. Because you're in my life. And I think that all I want is to be near you." She was shaking uncontrollably. "I find my self somehow drawn towards you." She looked up from the ground to look him in the eye. "Shigure," she felt like she would faint, her heart and mind were racing, "I love you."

Those words. I thought that I'd never hear those words from her again. "I love you to." I said and embraced her. It was time for me to let go of anything I had in the past. Akito, the old Chloe, everything and look to the future. She'd found her way back to me. I wanted to forget as well. It didn't matter that she'd never remember the love we'd shared. Or that she seemed to be somewhat of a different person now. All that mattered was that she loved me back. That I could hold her in my arms. That's all I wanted.

Shigure bent down on one knee. "Marry me?" he proposed. Chloe smiled.

"Yes." She agreed and they kissed, passionately. He held her body close to his and pushed her up against the wall. She blindly removed his jacket and he threw it carelessly to the ground. He broke from her only to remove his tie then kissed her again. She swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and he began to kiss her neck. She delighted in the warmth of his touch and let out a soft moan into his ear. Encouraged by this, he broke form her again to pull her shirt over her head. He held her tightly to his body and continued to kiss her on the mouth.

"God, don't you writer's ever sleep?" Kyo asked descending the stairs as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening. Both Chloe and Shigure turned bright red and noticed their position. Both of them were half-naked passionately making out on the staircase at around two in the morning. Shigure cleared his throat and picked up his shirt and tie.

"I'll go speak with Akito tomorrow about our engagement." He promised and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You should get some rest."

"Right. I've had a pretty long day. Good night." She said.

"Good night." He smiled and continued up to his room. Chloe stood there for a few moments and watched him leave.

"Put your shirt on or you'll catch a cold." Kyo advised coming back up the stairs with a carton of milk. Chloe blushed again.

"Oh! Right!" she said and quickly found her shirt and put it back on.

Chloe sat nervously fidgeting outside of Akito's room. Shigure had gone in almost an hour ago and the room seemed to be silent. She could feel it she could just feel it. Something was wrong.

"Why would I let you marry this girl anyway?" Akito asked not bothering to look at her ex-lover.

"What's the matter Akito? Jealous?"

"Certainly not! I dropped you remember. I just don't think that you should be allowed to marry."

"Is this some kind of personal vendetta, Akito?"

"Don't question me. I said no and the answer is still no." Akito smiled in the delicious revenge.

"Very well, but you should know. I'm not marrying her because I love her."

"Oh? Then why?" Akito asked interest peaked.

"I'm still in love with you. I've always been, but I know that after what happened between us I can never win you back."

"Go on." Akito urged. Shigure fought back a clever smile.

"I was heart broken so I started seeing this girl to make myself feel better. But in the end it was never enough to get over you." Shigure was amazed at his own acting.

"What does this have to do with your marriage?"

"Well, you see. I…I think I've gotten her pregnant." Akito almost laughed at the sweetness of it all. "So I promised to take responsibility for my actions and marry her. But since you won't allow it I guess that means I'm free and I won't have to deal with it. Thank you." Akito grew depressed at the thought that she'd let Shigure off of the hook for something that would punish him.

"On second thought. You should pay for your mistakes. I'd be a bad person if I let you wiggle from karma's grasp. You will marry her as soon as possible. Now be gone." Shigure nodded and left the room. Outside Chloe almost tackled him in the hallway. He calmly pulled her outside.

"When do you want to get married?" he asked smiling. A huge smile spread across her face and she jumped onto him. He swung her around and gently set her down.

"Really? We're going to get married?" she asked still disbelieving. He nodded.

"Yes. We are." She kissed him. They stayed like that for a few moments then Shigure broke the kiss.

"How do you feel about pretending to be pregnant?" he asked.

The price that we pay, for the one that we love, can be big or small, valuable or meaningless, but whatever the price it is always worthwhile.

The End.

Well, I liked it. But I also wrote it. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's kind of weird writing something so short after writing something as long as The Black Cat Curse. Isn't that a fun way to end a fic? Thank you for supporting it. I love you Asuka! Happy Birthday! And they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
